


The King is Dead

by spaceoo



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, hot stuff in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Wolfgang's father, the king, has been killed by his son. Every soul in the kingdom has been freed, including Soohyuk's caged spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

The king was dead. Five or so long, hard years of pain and loss had been spent bringing on his demise. 

When Wolfgang, the new king, swiftly pulled off the cape that caged him, dropping it to the ground like rubbish, Soohyuk felt his knees shake. He collapsed onto Wolfgang, who caught him in his own embrace. The two stood holding each other tighter than ever before, ever allowed. 

“You… you have freed me…” muttered Soohyuk, wrapping his arms around Wolfgang’s neck. 

“It was all you, I just helped.” Wolfgang slid his hand down to the small of Soohyuk’s back. “It always has been you,” he reassured.

Soohyuk only held him tighter at this remark, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Wolfgang heard a small choked out cry escape his right hand man, pulling Soohyuk to face him. 

“It’s over, Shin.” 

Soohyuk looked into his kind, soft, strong and magical eyes. “Your father may have lived a life built and filled with wealth, but you have a heart of gold.” 

Wolfgang tilted his head, smiling at Soohyuk.

“You are going to heal this kingdom.”

Wolfgang’s expression grew uncertain. “There are many, many people under this rule.”

Soohyuk slapped Wolfgang's cheek lightly. “I have not spent five years jeopardizing my entire life to raise an unconfident king to the throne.” 

Wolfgang could not wait another second. He smoothed his fingers over Soohyuk’s cheek, pressing his lips onto his. They kissed for the first time, five years into their love story. They parted, foreheads resting on each others’. 

“I am yours,” Wolfgang said, like he’d been waiting a lifetime and a half to say it.

 

Wolfgang walked into the view of the window, watching as a crowd of citizens tilt their heads upward to watch him. Soohyuk stood beside him, placing a hand on his back for support. Wolfgang smiled as he waved his sword outside of the window, dangling the crown of the fallen king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Stuff

That evening, there was an immediate coronation for Wolfgang. He was crowned the new king, and there was a short ball and feast afterward. Wolfgang had requested for the ceremony and celebration to be short, and they could plan a grander event for later in the week. 

People celebrated in the streets once the castle doors had closed. The guards and noblemen had all been dismissed. Nobody wished to give their new, kind prince-some say their savior-any trouble. Soohyuk watched the people dance and play music in the streets below the castle, hiding behind curtains he peered past. Wolfgang stepped beside Soohyuk, feeling the best he’d ever felt since before his mother passed.

“Today was a victory, I’d say,” Wolfgang spoke, smiling past the curtains. 

“There is so much more to do. I do not mean to overwhelm you, but your father’s corruption existed far beyond his lungs and fingertips. It reaches the edges of this kingdom.”

Wolfgang sighed, “I’m aware. But can’t we just enjoy tonight?”

Soohyuk glanced across his wire-rimmed spectacles at the blond. “And what do you assume that will entail?” He said, accusation dripping from his words.

“Well, I have taken off your cape.”

“You have indeed.”

Wolfgang removed the curtain rim from Soohyuk’s hand, sliding his free hand around his waist. He turned Shin around to face him, slowly pushing him back against the wall, out of the view of the window. Wolfgang slid his hands down to his new financial advisor’s wrists, pushing them on either side of his head, onto the wall.

Soohyuk’s breath grew heavier. 

“Remember this?” whispered Wolfgang, their bodies close once again. His breath was hot already, and Soohyuk found himself succumbing to Wolfgang’s gaze once again.

“I have never been able to forget.” Soohyuk’s breath hitched as he felt Wolfgang’s soft lips against his neck. Wolfgang remembered the exact same sensitive spot.

“You tried?” Wolfgang smirked up at Soohyuk.

Soohyuk smiled, cheeks pink. “There was a period of time when I thought we’d never be able to be close to each other again.”

“So why did you try to destroy the memory?” Wolfgang asked as he pushed his leg forward between Soohyuk’s legs, pressing his thigh against the raven haired male’s groin. 

Soohyuk panted, trying to hold back a noise made in the back of his throat. “It hurt too much that I would not feel these things again.”

Wolfgang brought his hand up to Soohyuk’s pale cheek, Shin doing the same as his wrist was freed. 

“I want you to hurt me in the best ways.”

Wolfgang’s dark pupils grew wider, and their lips collided. They were frantic at some moments until they slowed down, remembering that they weren’t in danger of being caught or losing one another.

Wolfgang slid his hands down to the backs of Soohyuk’s legs. He lifted him off his feet, carrying him away from the castle wall. Soohyuk wrapped his arms around Wolfgang’s neck, pressing kisses below the king’s jaw. 

Wolfgang took Soohyuk to his chambers, walking across the room to lay his advisor on his bed. 

Even if you want something, thought Soohyuk as he felt Wolfgang’s fingers travel over the material that covered his prick. 

It didn’t matter if Soohyuk finished his thought.


End file.
